


The Runaway: Purple Guy x Reader

by ShamrockGlaze (SinnamonSatyrs), SinnamonSatyrs, TheCyanQuill (SinnamonSatyrs)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Sexualities, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex Jokes, Suggestive Themes, Tragedy, gross humor, he lives, rude humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSatyrs/pseuds/ShamrockGlaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSatyrs/pseuds/SinnamonSatyrs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSatyrs/pseuds/TheCyanQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He held his breath as the sirens of the all too familiar police cars wizzed past his current hiding place. He had to stay perfectly still and silent. Otherwise it's the madhouse for him. He pressed his back against the wall, ignoring the squish of sweat and blood against brick. Footsteps were coming his way.</p><p>~[☆]~</p><p>A runaway young adult who only seeks the escape of his past meets one of his many stops in life, deciding to rest in a quiet sleepy town not all that well known. Perfect place for a guy with a background like his. Yet in that sleepy little town he meets someone who meets more than the eye and changes at his perspective and taste in life.<br/>Question is, are they both ready for the possibly hellish ride they're in for?</p><p>~[☆]~</p><p>Kinda an AU where Purple Guy/Man has not undergone the whole Springtrap death thing yet, and he's only running away from his issues. </p><p>~[☆]~</p><p>Wattpad Version:<br/>- https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/43677252-the-runaway-purple-guy-x-reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also, fair warning, I DID NOT edit some of this all that much, for this is the raw form created from my DeviantArt and Wattpad. I merely skimmed over it and fixed a few typos.
> 
> Simply Copy and Pasted by the original author, me, ShamrockGlaze. :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's Trigger Warnings:  
> \- Cannon Typical Violence  
> \- Animal Death

**~[The Runaway: Prologue]~**

_Sirens. Gunshots. K9 units. Survival._

_Those were the only thoughts going on in the twenty-year old's head as of now._

_He pumped his arms as he sprint through the lush green forest, panting heavily. Beads of sweat gathered around his forehead, with the occasional one running down the side of his face. Scratches littered his face from the rough, thick edges of the occasional tree branch that struck at his face as he ran by._

_There would be no easy escape this time, he thought._

_He ignored the spray of loose dirt from under his feet and tuned into the sound of another being's own crunch of dirt. They were certainly close. Seems as if he lost a few though._

_Almost as if on cue, a German Shepard seemingly leapt out of nowhere, aiming at the criminal with agape jaws._

_Purple eyes seemed to glow a faint white, and time seemed to slow in mid motion as the dog lunged at him._

_The rat-tailed male pulled out his knife from its holster before the poor dog knew it._

_Time seemed to return to its regular pace as the glint of sharp metal struck flesh, accompanied by the thud of a small furry body._

_A pearly white grin crawled across the man's face in triumph. He never missed his mark, and never will._

_He still kept going in his midnight run, his eyes coming across a sign in the distance. A perfect place to hide._

**~[End of Prologue]~**


	2. Chapter 1: [Mis]fortunate Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether it had been a plain misfortune or stroke of luck was a different opinion between the two. Regardless, it wasn't the best situation to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's Trigger Warnings:  
> \- "Minor" Injuries  
> \- Bleeding  
> \- Physical harm  
> \- Arguments  
> \- General disrespect
> 
> ~[☆]~
> 
> It's 4:45 am why am I cursed like this

**~[The Runaway - Chapter 1: Misfortunate Meeting]~**

He held his breath as the sirens of the all too familiar police cars wizzed past his current hiding place. He had to stay perfectly still and silent. Otherwise it's the madhouse for him. He pressed his back against the wall, ignoring the squish of sweat and blood against brick. Footsteps were coming his way.

Tiredness pulled at the criminal's eyelids, but he refused to submit to the pain and dark of sleep. He must stay awake, just a little longer at least.

"Goodamnit Matt, you lost him ya' twat!" groaned a voice somewhere nearby the alley. A smack sounded shortly after the string of colorful curses.

A whimper followed that, and 'Matt' shuffled backwards into view. "I'm sorry Chief, I swear!"

Purple eyes slowly made their way from the ground, pinpointing the voice's owners.

A cowering, petite figure's features came into view of the streetlight. A black eye however, shaded his unseen iris.

"Don't lie to me you ungrateful piece of rubbish! You lost a good five dogs to this supposed mastermind, who is an idiot unlike what his reports say!"

The purple eyed man let a deep, husky but hushed chuckle escape his lips. "Big shot, aren't you," he told to himself. His fingers twitched as he regained focus on this Matt character. Poor guy doesn't deserve to be beat up by his superior. "Where are the _real_ cops when you need them," he mumbled.

Purple clutched his shot shoulder with his left hand, shuffling over to the men as stealthily as possible. The urge to put them out of their misery is strong. With one first look, Purple could tell, the superior is having troubles with family and money. As for the younger, smaller one, well, you can already tell.

The bigger man raised his hand once again, aiming at the younger in the dark streets, and the younger immediately positioned his hands to protect his face.

Before Purple knew it, a gray near blur (or whatever the hell it was, blame blood loss) stood before the petite one, and snatched a hold of the arm.

Once Purple's sight had cleared some, he realized it was a girl in a gray hoodie and jeans, the hoodie draping over her hidden face. He squinted to make sure.

"You know, this is illegal right? And the fact that you're a cop just makes this plain ol' ironic."

The man whom was held on by the female tugged at his arm setting it free, but with the cost of a red marked wrist. He glared daggers at the woman, massaging his injured right wrist. "Who the hell do you think you are to sass me around like that? I'm practically the law 'round here! I can arrest you for no reason and not get into any sort of trouble," he growled as he pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs.

Even though her face was hidden, the street's lighting seemed to show her lips curl into smirk. "I'd think twice if I were you. Think fast."

The policeman's face wrinkled with confusion at her words, but quickly melted into one of pain.

She had kicked his groin, causing him to grunt in pain and double over.

"You.. really think that's... gonna stop me?"

Her confidence practically oozed through her smirk. She wasn't done yet. She kneed him in the gut before he could even stand up straight, then proceeding to slam the back of her elbows against his arched back, sending the man falling face first into his new best friend, the cold concrete. That should keep him down for at least a while.

The girl turned away from the pained cop and faced the younger one, concern now replacing her smug expression. "Hey, you alright?"

The dirty blond haired boy simply nodded, recovering from his shock.

She couldn't help but notice the floofy volume of his hair bounce up as he did so.

He finally spoke up in a slightly shaken voice, but was audible the very least. "Th-thanks for your help."

A smile curved her lips as she heard his polite words. "No problem, glad to help."  
She outstretched a hand for him to shake, only to watch him leap up on reflex and shield his face. She bit down her bottom lip and gently removed his hands from their current position and guided them to her outstretched one, shaking her hand downwards.

A faint pink dusted the young adult's face as he returned the shake, a bit embarrassed at his reaction to a simple hand shake.

A friendly smile dawned soon her face. "Yeah, that's how you do it!"

Both released each others hands and Let them fall to their sides. Or at least she did.

He brushed the fringe out of his face and stole a quick glance at his watch on his left hand. Panic struck his features as he spotted the time. "Oh gee, sorry, gotta run!" He quickly turned heel and ran off, his back facing the mysterious girl.

She cupped her hands over her mouth and called out to him. "Hey, I didn't catch your name!"

He turned his head over his shoulder (while still running) and hollered, "It's Matt!"

"Hope to see you again soon! My name's--"

Only for her to get interrupted by a loud bang. Poor Matt had run into a streetlight pole. Way to watch where you're going. She cringed as she imagined the pain.

He turned his head once again to make an attempt to face her, a goofy grin taking over his features. "I'm okay!"

She couldn't help but break into slight snickers. He seems pretty interesting for a town like this.

Matt continued on his way, speeding off until out of her sight.

She let out a such and turned around to face the jerk who laid somewhat unconscious against the ground.

A late groan of pain spilled out from him.  
She kicked his side and muttered, "Can it, fuckboi."

The silence of the night was broken as a certain 'criminal mastermind' stumbled away from the brick wall and crashed against the green dumpster can. Only for his legs to give out beneath, revealing his place of hiding and sprawled out before the woman's feet.

His vision was blurred and distorted, decorated with flecks of black stealing his vision bit by bit. His chin hurt from the fall, actually, really everything hurt or was sore, but he was too dazed to care.

His eyelids threatened to shut without command.

But the last things his senses were able to pick up was gentle hands lifting his head up and onto a comfortable surface. A lap he supposed. Along with a panicked, wonderful voice that soothed his mind somehow.

_"Oh my god, you'll be okay, right?!"_

**~[End of Chapter 1.]~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I was wondering, what should the point of view be for this story? I'm not very sure as to what it should be, and I'd love your guys opinion on this. The options are:  
> •Keep it 3rd person (Ex- She, he, -name-, ect.)  
> •Change it to first person (Ex- I, ect.)  
> Comment your opinion please!
> 
> (There's no option of the "you" POV because of the way I had originally been going before I realized how trashy and mildly sexual it was already turning... *Embarrassed laughter* I'll post it up when this story is complete as a little "bonus".)
> 
>  
> 
> Clarifications:  
> 1) No, Purple is not Purple Guy's name in this fanfiction. It is simply a placeholder for him instead of using 'he', 'him', 'criminal [mastermind]', or '-insert purple feature here-'. Name reveal will come up in next chapter, same goes for the girl. (Pretty sure they are kinda obvious though.)
> 
> 2) No, Mack is not in love with the female character, or as far as my current plot ideas are. He simply prefers to be a friend.
> 
> 3)Yes, Purple is more human looking and not well, purple skinned with complete white glowing eyes and all. Yes again, this is most likely an AU, well I think... Not sure yet. I must see where the wind takes me here.


	3. Chapter 1.5: But Nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Purple is maybe a little more than what meets the eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, I live, and so does Purple! I apologize for the wait of this chapter, I really do. There's been some problems in terms of uploading content, mostly due to real life issues like school and my damn laziness. But none the less, I bring you a noble sacrifice for your entertainment and general reading pleasure, it that's what my writing meets...
> 
> Eh, I'm still working on this. Turns out the next part didn't quite turn out the way I had wanted it to. So I'll be posting it up soon I hope. I've got a rough idea on certain events of the story, but I'm not sure how to write it all out... This is my first x Reader story afterall. So, the Point of View may be a little jumpy throughout. Just letting you know in advance. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy this mini-filler I guess?

_Bright, blinding lights shone into his eyes, and there had seemed to be nothing he can do about it._

_His body felt numb. Frozen even. So there he was, standing as still as a tree in the middle of nowhere. And nowhere indeed was what his visual senses told him. There was a vast white, as far as the eye can see. It was oddly unsettling. Not only that, but he was alone._

_But it's not like being alone bothered him anyways. If anything, he should be accustomed to the 'loner life'. And deep within his pitiful, apathetic heart, he knew he deserved this life of solitude. All because he chose to run away from his damned problems and fears._

_That was also precisely the reason behind this white room, if it can even be called a room. His luck cursed him with terrible memories that served as dreams. There were no breaks to this cycle of mental torture._

_He couldn't help but wonder if there was an end to this madness._

_He forced his eyes shut, and clenched the nonexistent air with his hands. He could also feel his jaw instinctively lock into place as he prepared himself for memories of his misdoings that chose to haunt him._

_But to his surprise, nothing came._

_A quiet whisper reached his ears, one that was oddly sweet compared to the blood-curdling screams and hateful jeers he grew to be familiar with. His body instantly relaxed despite the nagging curiosity, confusion, and fear that dwindled in his mind. Strangely enough, the voice somehow sounded familiar. But from who? It can't be a victim, that's for certain. This voice was far too sweet and kind for it to be from such a negative time of his life. For all he knew, it could have been someone he'd seen briefly, such as a store clerk... or something. His memory was not so well in the places he would have liked it to be._

_He pushed aside his thoughts and noticeably slumped from where he stood. A small sigh left his lips, accompanied by his infamous lazy smile. Oh, not his grin. That grin was dedicated to another emotion and time. This time, it was genuine relief, for today was the day in which he was spared a reminder from his burdens. It's been a while since he's felt this way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINI RANT-THING, READ AT OWN RISK OF SALTINESS
> 
> A certain someone on AO3, not saying usernames for out of my own mannerisms _(as much as I would love to...)_ , seems to have duplicated/referenced my idea. Without credit.
> 
> To this person:  
> 1\. I'm not too upset, but mildly disappointed about this. It's kinda shameful considering that _I_ know you've read this work.  
>  2\. Your work could use some more practice, in my opinion. But I shouldn't be saying much, for I'm not sure of the quality of my own works right now, but yours was **very** rushed and squished together. Also, would it hurt to be a little more creative? Or at least use a different site if you're _that_ type of person who loves to mimic other people's shadows.


	4. Chapter 2: Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has awoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive again. Now that school is coming to a close, I'll try to write some more for you guys. I've been getting a lot of kudos, so I know that some of y'all were reading this. Turns out that I actually finished on the 27th of March, but never published it. Once again, I'm sorry about the wait. :^)

~[ Warning: P.O.V Change ]~

I wiped the warmed towel against his forehead and checked his temperature once again. I'm known for my bouts of anxiety and now was borderline near it. Not like my previous anger had helped in any way or form. What did that officer do this to this guy?

My gods, this guy was a little cold, quite literally. But only by a little. Yet that little difference seemed to fuel my worry. I licked my lips out of habit and tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear. 

I glance over his chest from the corner of my eye but shake off the confusion. His purple button-up bore tears and blotches of crimson scattered about, but there had been no visible wounds on him, excluding some fresh scrapes, bruises, and some old scars. Nothing had been left untreated. But still, I'm certain he had been suffering some degree of blood loss, aside from the more minor injuries. Oh, if only I could check his back for any open wounds there.

A splutter from his lips instantly broke me out of my thoughts. The stranger sat up abruptly, obviously straining himself in the process. His chest heaved, despite his subtle attempt to hide it. His eyes spoke of uncertainty, but his posture said otherwise. 

Oh. His eyes. They were definitely a sight I've never seen before. They were a vivid shade of violet, seeming to turn lighter the closer to the pupil they were. They seemed to scrutinize my very being, probing the very depths of mind and soul. Although they were awfully entrancing, I had managed to tear your own eyes away from his, out of pure remembrance of manners, and the palm that waved in front of my line of sight. I bit my lip as my brain offered a silent apology.

"Mind me asking what I'm doing here?" his voice rasped.

I had instantly picked up the unopened bottle of water beside me and offered it to him without full registration of my mind.

He mumbled a 'thank you' in reply as he observed the drink before unscrewing its lid. He took a uncertain sip of the water before deeming it safe to drink.

_He seems a... little odd_ , I noted. _No shit, Sherlock, what gave it away?_

"I-I had found you passed out and bleeding in an alley, err, the mouth of the alley."

His finger circled the mouth of the water bottle, his eyes trained onto it. He glanced back at me briefly before returning his focus. "Why'd you do it?" The rasp was still there, but not as present as before. I could only assume it was his natural tone of voice, or, he was really tired.

I paused in thought absentmindedly looping my fingers within each other. Had he seen me protecting Matt? The fight? Anything back there? "Do what?"

The ends of his lips curled ever so slightly into a smirk. "I know you did a lot back there, and I'm certain you're aware what exactly I'm talking about. But, for the time being, the focus of my question is, why did you save me? You don't know me at all. I could be a threat if anything." His eyes changed focus and bore into my own.

I had found difficulty in responding until I was able to recall some tell-tale signs that beat out the rest. I refuse to be a pessimist. I have changed my views to the best ability, and so help me I will use this when needed. And a good time for that would be now. I'd bet that cocky grin could have danced across my features if it wasn't for my poker face. "I-I don't see you as much of a threat, or at least right now. Because first of all, you're injured and most likely weak. And second of all, wouldn't you have attacked me by now if you had bad intentions?"

His eyebrows arched in smug amusement. "Well, I certainly see you're observant."

Oh boy, I can feel the ego inflation.

“But sadly, you’re just as foolish.”

A sad--no, dissapointed smile donned my face. “I kinda helped you back there. Come on now...”

His confident smirk curled a little more until his lips revealed his pearly whites. “Who said I needed your help? I’m fine, see?” He briefly gestured to his unbuttoned torso before resting his chin on his knuckles.

He clearly seemed unphased by my expression.

“You seem to be rather cocky, aren’t you?

“How can you tell?”

“Well, you’re somehow charming, I’ll give you that,” I said as I pointed a finger in his direction.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, whether you like it or not.” 

“As expected?”

“Well would you look at that, the observant gal has got this guy figured out within moments.”

“It only takes so long for a formal only-listener to realize the tell-tale signs.”

I could’ve sworn his facade faltered after he fully registered my words. 

I stood up as I glanced over my watch. My face immediately fell as I realized the time. “Oh shit oh shit, I’m going to be late--”

His expression completely fell this time, revealing pure confusion and curiosity. “Late to where may I ask?”

“College classes,” I answered as I gathered my stuff as quickly as I could.

His eyebrows furrowed in renewal. “This late? It’s kinda a dangerous thing to do for a young woman such as yourself.”

“Signed up late, ended up with late classes. Only thing available at the time. I needed the credits ya’ know?” I turned around as I slung my backpack over my shoulder, giving him a raised eyebrow. “And what? You think that _you_ in your _current_ condition can help me out, tough guy?”

He faked a wince. “Ouch, that burned some.”

“Besides,” I called over my shoulder as I picked up the keys. “You said you saw me earlier. Which should automatically deem me capable of caring for myself.”

He shrugged in response.

“Oh, and you want anything to eat when I come back?”

He laid back down on the couch, his entire body taking it whole. “Uh, whatever’s good ‘round here is fine. I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

I rolled my eyes and locked the door shut after me. _Hopefully he won’t require babying._


End file.
